


[Podfic] the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Magic, Magician Aziraphale (Good Omens), Non-Explicit Sex, Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Crowley was moaning. Crowley was whining. Crowley was... Wait, what did the angel just pant out behind him?"Wha-- ah, ahh-- what?""I s--said, I've been practicing the coin trick."(Wherein Aziraphale brings his magic act to the bedroom.)(Crackfic)---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [O Lord Heal This OAbsalom (OAbsalom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAbsalom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750319) by [O Lord Heal This OAbsalom (OAbsalom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAbsalom/pseuds/O%20Lord%20Heal%20This%20OAbsalom). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-20-the-greatest-secrets-are-always-hidden-in-the-most-unlikely-places-efio9u)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-17/83185697-44100-2-4d840c86b849e.m4a)


End file.
